The living body optical measurement apparatus is an apparatus that irradiates light in a range from a visible wavelength to a near-infrared wavelength from a optical fiber to a living body through a scalp to measure the light that passed through the inside of a living body or that reflected inside a living body from the scalp. Recently, creating images of data measured by a multi-channel device has been achieved (for example, PTL 1).
In PTL 1, a living body optical measurement apparatus, which measures a light irradiation position and a light detection position for a measurement target using a mobile position sensor (pen-shaped magnetic sensor) and displays a living body passing light intensity image with it superimposed on a head surface image and a brain surface image of the measurement target, is disclosed.